SS Rank
SS Rank is the eighth and highest rank of Survival. This is the rank that you reach when you won the 70th match. After you win the 80th stage, you will still be in the SS rank, but you would have to give the opponent one goal more, and your bonus time is longer. The opponent's power is now much faster, and if you are facing Finland or Nepal, their Power Shots might be infinite. Of course, you get much more Points. There are Characters that you unlock by reaching SS rank or do something in SS rank: * Cyborg - Just reach SS Rank. * Portugal - Unlock 9 SS Rank Costumes. * Chile - Reach SS Rank without using a power shot. * Poland - Reach SS Rank with 21 Characters (sometimes you may unlock him just by reaching E Rank). * Egypt - Reach SS Rank without Dashing. * Greece - Reach SS Rank without conceding more than 5 goals. * Colombia - Reach SS Rank without Kicking. * Hong Kong - Reach SS Rank without Jumping, Kicking and using a power shot. * Indonesia - Reach SS Rank with 50 Counter Attacks. * Norway - Reach SS Rank without getting Hurt. The Costumes of this rank are the best in upgrading your Stats. You can get these costumes by beating the Cyborg. A lot of these costumes have effects. There are 34 SS Rank Costumes. All SS Rank Costumes Shotgun Costume - Fires a small bullet every few seconds that knocks the opponent back if he makes contact with it. Spikes Costume - Has spikes that extend from the top of the costume; if an opponent is standing on top of the player, he will take damage. If the ball is on the costume, it will deflate. Fire Flame Costume - Every few seconds, a small fire will ignite on the top of the costume. If the opponent is standing on the player and the fire goes off, it will burn the opponent, turning them into Ashes. Technology Costume - Fires a laser from the front of the helmet. The laser will paralyze the opponent if it makes contact, and will prevent them from moving or jumping. Spider Web Costume - Fires a white blob that will splatter on the floor, making a small white puddle. If the opponent or the player touches the puddle, it will cause them to hang from a web on the top of the screen. (Note that the projectile itself will not cause the player to hang, just the puddle). Magnet Costume - Every few seconds, the magnet will activate, pulling the ball towards the player. The ball will lose momentum if it is flying and is close to the player, and the magnet will not pull the ball if the ball is too far from the player. Dragon Costume - Every few seconds, the costume will open up its mouth and breathe fire in front of the player. The fire will burn the opponent if it makes contact, and will cause the opponent to disappear. Red Boxing Glove Costume - The fist in the front of the helmet will thrust forward, knocking back the opponent a significant distance away from the player if it makes contact. Bubble Costume - Fires a small bubble in front of the player. If it makes contact with the opponent, it will suspend them in midair within a small bubble for a short while. Ice Costume - Fires an ice bolt that will freeze the opponent. The opponent can be moved easily, and cannot jump, kick, or move. Antennae Costume - Every few seconds, the antennae will spark, increasing the power of the wearer. Zombie Costume - Every few seconds, the costume will open up its mouth and spit acid in front of the player. It will splatter into a small, green puddle on the floor. This puddle will cause the player or opponent to melt into the floor, causing them to disappear for a few seconds. Shrinking Costume - A wave of energy will fire a short distance away from the player, shrinking the opponent if it makes contact. A shrunken opponent will be smaller and takes more damage from kicks. UFO Costume - A UFO will fly from the top of the costume, floating over the opponent, and will decrease their power bar. Gatling Gun Costume - The Gatling Gun Costume will fire bullets in rapid succession, knocking back the enemy, and will not stop firing unless it is knocked off of the player. Grenade Costume - Fires a small, timed grenade that will explode a few seconds after being deployed. The grenade can damage both the player and the opponent, and grenades will carry over rounds (the grenades will not disappear after a goal is made, and will stay in its location after the goal is made.) Bomb Costume - A middle sized, red and black pirate hat costume, which fires bombs everywhere. The large bombs will explode like Pluto's Grenade Helmet. Sawblade Costume - This costume ejects a huge sawblade on a string that pushes you hardly back and there are very good chances for you to score. Spinning Hands Costume - If the player gets too close to the spinning hands, the opponent gets knocked away. Green Lasers Costume - This costume resembles the Laser Costume but with 3 lasers. If the player gets hit by one of the 3 lasers, the opponent will be paralyzed for 5 seconds. Laser Costume - It shoots one laser to the opponent. This will knock the opponent back and will let him lose his costume. Motorcycle Bomb Costume - Out the top of the Motorcycle Bomb Costume will come a bomb and fly out of the top of the screen. It will come back in the stadium on the place where the opponent is located. When the opponent touches it, he will explode and transform in ash. Medusa Costume - Out of the highest head of the Medusa, a laser will come and shoots to the opponent. When the opponent touches this, he will transform in a stone statue and can't move. Category:Costume Ranks